1. Field
The present disclosure relates to filtration systems and methods of containment venting during off-normal events at a nuclear power plant.
2. Description of Related Art
During an off-normal event (e.g., severe accident) at a nuclear power plant, gases are released into the containment from the reactor core. Conventional responses to the off-normal event include unfiltered and filtered approaches. With a conventional unfiltered approach, the radioactive discharge from the nuclear power plant containment merely passes through a valve of a hardened vent before being vented to the environment. On the other hand, with a conventional filtered approach, venting of the containment occurs by opening a valve to permit the gas flow to enter a filtered vent. The filtered vent may be a wet filtered vent or a dry filtered vent which is intended to remove radioactive materials from the vented gas stream before releasing the vented gas stream into the environment.